Dandelion Girl
by Miyucchi
Summary: Chapter 3 update! Tanpa diketahui regular dan keluarganya, Ryoma sudah mempunyai seseorang yang istimewa baginya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa namanya. Hanya sebuah gantungan kunci yang menjadi kenangan tentangnya/Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, RyomaxOC, OOCness/ Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1 : Someone Special

Dandelion Girl

Chapter 1 : Someone Special

Hajimashite, boku wa namae wa Miyucchi des, yoroshiku (^w^)/ Ane hanyalah author newbie dari fandom di kamar sebelah(?), dan ane lagi kepengen nyampah disini~ Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis bukan punya saia. Kalo punya saia, Ryo-ryo akan ane buat se-innocent mungkin! XD**

**Warning : RyoxOC, OOC, Ryo-Ryo ngegalau/ceileh\, Typo, Abal, Gaje, dll. Apabila anda terkena penyakit muntah-muntah, segera hubungi dokter cinta! #Lha**

* * *

_Author POV_

Ryoma berlari ke sekolah terburu-buru. Hari ini dia terlambat latihan lagi karena Momoshiro lupa untuk menjemputnya. Dia segera mengganti bajunya dan berlari menuju lapangan.

"Echizen, lari 20 putaran, kemudian ikut bergabung ke lapangan !" Perintah sang _stoic_ buchou, Tezuka.

"Ha'i…" Ryoma menjalankan hukumannya dengan tidak semangat . Para regular memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Nee, nee, Momo. Tumben kau tidak berangkat bareng Ochibi. Ada apa?" Tanya Eiji. Momoshiro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Etto… Tadi aku lupa untuk menjemputnya, makanya dia telat," Jawab Momoshiro sekenanya. Eiji terus memperhatikan Ochibinya berlari.

"Tapi… Tumben Ochibi tidak mengeluh. Biasanya kalau disuruh keliling lapangan dia pasti berkomentar 'mada mada dane' atau sejenisnya," Kata Eiji bingung. Oishi langsung masuk ke mode 'Mother Hen'.

"Eh !? Apa jangan-jangan dia sakit !? Atau dia tadi mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sehingga dia sedang _bad mood_ !? Oh, apa yang ha-" Kalimat Oishi langsung dipotong Momoshiro. "Tidak mungkin Oishi-senpai, tidak mungkin,"

Inui mencatat data di bukunya. "Hm… 60% Dia sedang kecapean, 39,5% Tadi malam dia bermimpi buruk," gumam Inui. Mereka menoleh ke Inui.

"Lalu 0,5% nya apaan ?" Tanya Momoshiro. Inui melirik sebentar ke Momoshiro kemudian kembali mencatat.

"Tidak terlalu mungkin sih, tapi... 0,5% karena perempuan," Jawab Inui. Mendengar persentase 'perempuan', Momoshiro tersenyum jahil.

"Hee… perempuan ya… Sayang sekali persentasenya kecil. Benar-benar disayangkan," Komentar Momoshiro. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Saa nee," Fuji mengangkat bahunya. Kawamura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Nee, senpai-tachi. Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" Tanya Ryoma muncul tiba-tiba ala makhluk biru(?) dari pandom sebelah. **(A/N : Sebelah mana? Sebelah genteng~)**. Mereka semua langsung teriak _fansgirling_(?).

"Ochibi!" Eiji langsung memeluk erat Kouhai kesayangannya hingga wajahnya membiru. Ryoma megap-megap kayak ikan kakap(?).

"Na…pas…Ha…na…s…" Ryoma berusaha lepas dari 'Pelukan Maut' senpainya, tapi gagal. Untung saja ada Humpty Dumpty(?) yang menolongnya.

"Eiji ! Wajahnya sudah membiru !" Kata Oishi memperingatkan. Eiji melihat muka Ryoma yang sudah dicat warna biru dengan pewarna alami.

"Ah ! Gomenne Ochibi !" Eiji melepaskan pelukannya. Akhirnya Ryoma bisa berfontosintesis(?) kembali.

Momoshiro merangkul pundak sahabat mungilnya itu. "Echizen, tumben ente tidak berkeluh-kesah akan hukuman elu, ada ape nih ?" Tanya Momoshiro dengan bahasa yang sama-sekali-nggak-elit-campur-aduk-ala-ketoprak. **(A/N : Ketoprak ? KETOPRAK! *bangkit dari kubur*)**

Ryoma memalingkan mukanya. "Nandemonai suyo," Jawabnya sambil menurunkan topinya. Dia mengambil raketnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi kerubutan(?) senpainya. Momoshiro mengejarnya.

"Ayolah Echizen, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami. Tidak bisa," Kata Momoshiro.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Momo-senpai ?" Ryoma berjalan keluar lapangan. Dia memukul-mukul pundaknya pelan dengan raketnya.

"Echizen, mau kemana ?" Tanya Oishi.** (A/N : Sama siapa~ /jangan nyanyi woy\)**

"Beli Ponta," Jawab Ryoma tanpa menoleh. Kaidoh berjalan melewati Momoshiro.

"Fsshh… baka," Ejek Kaidoh. Momoshiro naik pitam mendengar ejekan rivalnya.

"Kau ngajak berantem, Mamushi !?"

"Itu yang kuharapkan, Peach-head!"

"Nani!?"

"Kuso peach-head!"

"Baka Mamushi!"

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro, 20 putaran !" Tegur Tezuka. Mereka terbelalak tidak terima.

"Ta-tapi Buchou, ini semua salah dia!" Bela mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"40 putaran,"

"Bu-buchou !"

"…Apakah kalian mau 100 putaran ?"

"Hi-hieeee! Gomennasai buchou!"

Kaidoh dan Momoshiro langsung berlari dengan hiasan sumpah-serapah yang (tidak) pantas untuk didengarkan. Para regular hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Di saat yang sama, Ryoma hanya terdiam di depan vending machine sambil menatap pontanya.

'Hari ini… adalah hari itu… 3 tahun yang lalu…' pikir Ryoma. Dia menghela napas sesaat, sebelum kembali ke lapangan.

Ryoma mengacak-acak tasnya mencari sesuatu. Dia terus mencari bung, dan… Akhirnya ketemu saudara-saudara! Beri _applause_ kepada _hunter_ terbaru kita, Echizen Ryoma! **(A/N : SALAH SCENE WOY!) **

Ehm, baik. Ryoma mengambil sebuah gantugan kunci dengan hiasan bunga matahari. Bagi yang melihat itu bola tennis, dipastikan sedang menderita penyakit katarak. #plak

Dia memandang lama gantungan kunci, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalunya, mengenang seseorang yang memberinya barang tersebut.

* * *

_Gadis sebayanya yang dia temui di taman waktu itu. Berambut coklat tua, dan bermata hazel. Gadis yang tidak terlalu menarik. Anehnya, ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari dirinya._

_Karena dia itu…_

_Gadis pertama yang bertanya kepadanya apa itu tennis._

_Gadis pertama yang tidak memandang status, kelebihan, dan kekurangannya._

_Gadis pertama yang tidak menyukai smirk andalannya._

_Gadis pertama yang memaksanya untuk tersenyum_

_Gadis pertama yang menyamakan dirinya dengan bunga matahari saat tersenyum_

_Gadis pertama, yang…_

_Membuatnya tersenyum tulus, untuk pertama kalinya…._

_Tapi,_

_Dia tidak mengetahui, sama sekali tidak mengetahui,_

_siapa namanya…._

…_Hanya gantungan kunci inilah, yang menjadi kenang-kenangan akan dirinya…_

* * *

'Hh… Kok jadi galau gini sih? OOC pulak…' Tukas Ryoma sembari nge_glare_ Author (sedeng) yang sedang ber-_fansgirlling _yang dilihatnya dari sebuah jendela Intradimensional. Yang di_glare_ juga gak nyadar, malah lagi klepek-klepek bareng temennya.

Karena lama-lama Ryocchi **(Narrator : Eh, WHAT!? Author, salah pengetikan! Miyu : Biarin, itukan imut~) **ilpil ngeliat kelakuan si BakAuthor ini, dia kembali ke jalan cerita, yaitu…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…JADI TUKANG BATAGOR! **(Ryoma : Keberatan! NarrAuthor : Diterima!*dibunuh Ryoma pake twist serve*) **

Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita kembali ke jalan yang benar(?).

Ryoma sedikit tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya. Untung saja dia berhasil menyembunyikan senyumnya, kalau enggak nanti dia diserbu oleh pasukan pertanyaan dari kerajaan manusia kepo. Ryoma lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang, dan menaruh kembali gantungan kunci itu dengan lesu.

Dia berjalan ketengah lapangan dengan sedikit melamun, terus berjalan hingga tidak sadar…

"Echizen, AWAS!" _**DUAKKKK!**_

Yak, saudara-saudara, _Cocky rookie_ kita telah terkalahkan oleh serangan bola tennis nyasar yang tak bertuan. Ryoma pun pingsan dengan tidak elitnya. Para regular dan yang lain langsung mengerubuninya seperti antara semut dan gula(?). Yang terakhir Ryoma ingat adalah Momoshiro menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.**(A/N : Sedikit hint yaoi tidak apa-apa kan ? *terdengar amukan massa diluar*)**

* * *

_Ryoma POV_

"Siapa…nama…" Aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa(?), aku baru sadar kalau ini bukan di lapangan lagi. Setelah men_scanning_ setiap sudut, bahkan debu-debu tidak kasat mata pun aku _scanning_ seperti manusia _pure_ _pokerface _dari pandom tetangga, ternyata aku berada di ruang UKS.

Aku memegang kepalaku. Sedikit sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya petugasnya keluar setelah selesai memperban kepalaku. Baru saja turun dari kasur, pasukan manusia(?) langsung menerobos masuk dan menyerangku dengan ribuan pertanyaan.

"Echizen! Daijoubu!? Tadikamukenabolatennisteruskamupingsandankepalamub erdarah,jadiMomolangsungmembawamukeUKSdanteru-" Ocehan Oishi langsung kupotong. "Oishi-senpai, boku wa daijoubu desuka," tegasku. Oishi menghela napas lega.

"Echizen, tidak kusangka instingmu menurun. Benar-benar tidak kusangka," Komentar Momoshiro langsung ku glare.

"Baka Momo-senpai. Senpai-tachi, kenapa kalian bisa kesini ?" tanyaku. Inui melihat jamnya.

"Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, jadi kau pingsan sekitar setengah hari," jelasnya. Aku ber'ooh'ria.

"Hee… Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas saja," Baru saja mau membuka pintu, aku langsung dicegah Oishi dan Eiji.

"Tidak, tidak, Ochibi. Kau harus istirahat nyan~," Ucap Eiji sambil menggendongku kembali ke alam(?). Aku meronta-ronta minta turun.

"Kikumaru-senpai, turunkan aku!" Rontaku. Sambil bersiul, Eiji menaruhku dikasur dan menyelimutiku.

"Tidak boleh Ochibi, kau harus istirahat, nya,"Aku berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tapi aku mau makan, dan habis istirahat ada pelajaran Science!" Belaku. Momoshiro merangkul pundakku.

"Kikumaru-senpai, tidak usah se-_over protective_ itu. Echizen tidak terluka parah, apalagi sampai lupa ingatan. Tidak apa-apa," Kata Momoshiro sambil memberikan puppy eyesnya. Bukannya terlihat imut-imut, malah jadi amit-amit jabang bayi.

"Demo…" Fuji yang dari tadi diam saja, menepuk pundak Eiji. "Dia juga sudah bilang dia tidak apa-apa kan ?Nee, Echizen ?" Tanyanya disambut anggukan.

Eiji dan Oishi akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah… Tapi Echizen, jangan memaksakan diri ya !" Pesan Oishi. Aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar UKS.

Baru saja tiba di kelas, aku langsung diserbu (lagi) oleh pasukan pertanyaan. Trio Ichinen, Osakada, dan Ryuzaki berlari mendatangiku.

"Ryoma-sama! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Teriak Osakada. Duh, dia tau enggak sih kalo suaranya bikin aku ada 'apa-apa' !?

"…Daijaoubu…" Gumamku. Kachiro dan Katsuo menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Echizen-kun, jangan memaksakan diri," pesan mereka berdua. Horio mendengus sombong.

"Huh ! Kalau aku, dengan pengalamanku 2 tahun bermain tennis, tidak akan pingsan dengan bola seperti itu !" Bual Horio membanggakan diri. Yang lain langsung _facepalm_.

"Bualan yang bagus, Horio-kun…" Komentar Kachiro, Osakada, dan Katsuo sarkastik. Horio tertawa gugup.

Aku menghela napas. Tidak memperdulikan marah, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dan memakan bekalku. Ryuzaki berjalan mendekatiku.

"A-ano… R-ry-ryoma-kun…" Panggilnya gugup. Saat aku melirik kepadanya, wajahnya langsung menyamai apel.

"Nani ?" Wajahnya makin merah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa…

"Eng… E-etto…Lu-lukamu…"

"…"

"A-ap-apa… Ba-baik..."

"…"

"Ba-baik… Sa…" Hh… Bisakah dia mengatakan langsung _to the point_ dan tanpa tergagap-gagap ? Kalau begini terus, 100 tahun pun tidak akan selesai! **(A/N : Maaf bagi para pecinta Ponta Pair, soalnya ane anti bgt Anime!Sakuno, ane lebih suka Manga!Sakuno)**

"I-itu… Ke-kepala…" Sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku langsung bangun dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jaa," Aku langsung keluar dari kelas. Terdengar gerutuan mereka dari dalam kelas. Aku menghela napas, dan pergi ketempat favoritku, atap sekolah.

Disitu, aku tiduran seperti biasa. Untung saja tadi aku sempat mengambil gantungan kuncinya. Aku mengangkatnya keatas, terhias dengan langit biru yang membuatnya semakin indah. Dilengkapi dengan angin sepoi-sepoi dan kicauan burung, membuatku sedikit terkantuk. Aku menggenggam gantungan kunci tersebut.

_Aku ingin… Bertemu denganmu…_

* * *

Muokokokokok, Ryo-Ryo galauuuu~

Perjuangan banget bikin Ryoma ngegalau, dan jadi OOC~ *tiba-tiba terdengar amukan massa dari pandom sebelah*

Manusia bertanduk : WOY! APDET CHAPTER 6! *gedor-gedor pintu dengan semangat 45(?)*

Makhluk bertanduk panjang : Selesain dulu cerita lo! *ikut gedor-gedor*

Cowok pokerface : Baru juga chapter 5, udah main loncat pandom aja! *bikin blackmail*

Perempuan (gak) innocent : /Hunter mode : on\ BISA KONSEN KE KITA DULU GAK!? LO MAU GUE BUNUH SEKARANG JUGA!? *nembak-nembakin AK-5(?) ke segala arah*

Gyaaa! Jangan bunuh ane! Soalnya ide ini udah lama mendekam di otak ane, dan sekarang mulai memberontak. Sayang kalo gak ditulis… *puppy eyes 4000 watt* /My eyes\

**Mind to Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Student

Dandelion Girl

Chapter 2 : A New Student

**Disclaimer : PoT bukan punya saia. Kalo punya saia, sudah ane buat Ryo-Ryo jadi king harem dan shota++ XD**

**Warning : CharaxOC, gaje, abal, aneh, OOC, OOT, author nyelip-nyelip(?), Typo, bahasa nggak baku, plot gila dari author yang sarap, dll. Jangan lupa siapkan kantong muntah sebagai hiasan gadget(?)! /lha**

* * *

_No one POV_

Karen angin sepoi-sepoi yang terus berdansa(?), ditambah cuaca yang hangat sebagai _background_nya(?), sukses membuat Ryoma tertidur dengan wajah oh-so-cute. Sebenarnya sang bel tidak rela berbunyi –yang notabene bakal ngebangunin Ryoma–, tetapi mau gak mau dia harus berbunyi. Dengan sepersepuluh hati, akhirnya dia berbunyi.

"Maafkan aku Ryo-Ryo… Tapi aku harus–"

_Kriiiiiiiinggggg!_

"…berbunyi…"

Mendengar suara bel, Ryoma langsung terbangun. Tapi dia agak bingung, kenapa suara belnya naik-turun. Tentu saja. Karena perkataan bel pun, di telinga manusia tetap terdengar 'kriiiing' atau sejenisnya.

"Aaargh… Kenapa istirahat harus selesai sih?"

Dengan malas, Ryoma turun kembali ke kelasnya. Seperti tadi, semua orang memandang lukanya dengan khawatir. Hal ini membuat Ryoma menjadi bingung. 'Heh, memangnya mereka tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang kepalanya diperban?' Pikirnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Ryoma segera duduk di bangkunya dan kembali tidur hingga jam mata pelajaran terakhir.

* * *

"Bosannya…" Keluh Ryoma. Dia tidak diperbolehkan ikut latihan pulang sekolah, berkat lukanya. Alhasil dia cuman bisa duduk cengo di _bench_ sambil nonton teman-temannya latihan. Yah, setidaknya dia diperbolehkan melihat latihan hari ini, walau itu hanya membuat tangannya gatal.

Sebagai penghibur, Ryoma mengambil DS**[1]**nya dan iseng-iseng mainin. Beuh… saking lamanya kagak dimainin, ntu layar sampe berdebu! Hebatnya, batrenya masih awet _readers_! Palagi _rice crackers_**[2]**nya kali ya, basi plus alot. Tapi ini masih krenyes-krenyes nikmat lho! Memang patut dipertanyakan. Eh, emangnya _rice cracker_ enak ya dimakan sama soda? Lho, kok kita malah ngomongin barang-barangnya Ryo-Ryo sih?

Saking keasyikan main Swe*t & T*ar* **(A/N : Wat!? Ryo-ryo, Lo mainin game dari anime lo sendiri!? OAO")**, dia gak nyadar kalau ada seorang perempuan yang asyik ngeliat para regular latihan. Saat menoleh ke samping, barulah dia sadar.

Awalnya Ryoma kira itu hanyalah fans para regular, tapi melihat bajunya, Ryoma merasa agak aneh. Penasaran, dia mendatangi anak itu.

"Nee, sepertinya kau senang sekali menontonnya," Gadis itu kaget saat Ryoma tiba-tiba bertanya.

"A-a, gomen. Tidak boleh ya?"

"Boleh sih, asalkan tidak mengganggu. Sepertinya kau bukan anak disini,"

"He? Kau tahu dari mana?" Ryoma _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Jelas-jelas dia memakai baju casual, bukan seragam Seigaku.

"Bajumu,"

"Oh… Ngomong-ngomong, dari jaketmu… kau regular kan? Kenapa tidak ikut latihan–ah, bodohnya. Kau sedang terluka, mana mungkin dibolehkan?"

Ryoma terkekeh dalam hati. 'Anak yang menarik,' pikirnya. Jarang dia bertemu perempuan seusianya yang tidak blushing saat bercakap-cakap dengannya.

"Kau tertarik sekali dengan pertandingannya, apa kau bisa bermain tenis?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum sedih. "Sayangnya… tidak bisa. Melihat pertandingan ini mengingatkanku kepada cowok _itu_…" Matanya menerawang ke lapangan.

"Eh?"

"Hanyalah masa laluku. Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya? Watashi wa Ichinose Himawari, yoroshiku… engg…"

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku,"

"A! Yoroshiku Echizen-kun. Panggil saja aku Ichi, kalau Himawari rasanya kurang cocok untukku, hehehe... Ah! Gomen, aku sudah dijemput. Semoga besok kita sekelas ya, nee, Echizen-kun? Jaa nee!"

Ryoma terdiam saat Ichi pergi meninggalkannya. Sekilas, bayangan kenangan dahulunya muncul.

Sementara Himawari, selama perjalanan pulangnya dia terus memikirkan Ryoma. Entah kenapa, dia merasa familiar dengannya.

"Aneh…" Kata Ichi dan Ryoma dalam waktu yang sama.

"Kenapa kalau melihatnya… aku langsung teringat dengan orang _itu_ ?"

* * *

_Nee, apakah kau percaya dengan takdir?_

_Katanya, kalau kau bertemu lagi dengan seseorang dalam kenangan manismu, berarti kalian adalah jodoh_

_Ya, bahkan walau kalian tidak mengetahui namanya_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ryoma diperbolehkan ikut latihan setelah memaksa selama satu jam. Demi diizinkan, Ryoma sempat ngancem Ryuzaki-sensei dan Tezuka. Entah apa yang menjadi topik anceman tersebut. Hanya Ryoma, Ryuzaki-sensei, Tezuka, malaikat, dan tuhan yang tahu.

Sekarang, para regular dan anak-anak lainnya sedang latihan pagi seperti biasa. Para anggota tim tenis sedikit bingung saat melihat muka Tezuka dan Sumire-sensei yang sedikit pucat–lebih kearah takut. Ryoma tertawa jahat dalam hati melihat ekspresi mereka berdua saat bertatap dengannya. **(A/N : Jangan-jangan dulu di SD Ryo-Ryo ada mata pelajaran untuk jadi mata-mata nih, makanya bisa dapet aibnya Ryuzaki-sensei dan Tezu-Buchou… O_O")**

"Nee, Echizen, kau tahu kenapa Tezuka-buchou seperti itu?" Tanya Horio penasaran.

"Saa nee~"

Latihan hari ini setidaknya berlangsung normal. Eiji memeluk Ryoma hingga dia kehabisan napas, Mother hen si Oishi kumat, Kawamura masuk kedalam mode 'Burning', Inui mencatat sesuatu sambil bergumam 'li data', Momoshiro dan Kaidoh lagi-lagi berantem, Tezuka dengan wajah _stoic_nya (walau sedikit tegang), dan Fuji yang masih menutup matanya sambil tersenyum sedikit mengerikan.

"Yatta~ Latihannya sudah selesai, nya~ Fujiko, ayo kita ke kelas!" Ajak Eiji riang. Fuji terkekeh melihat keaktifan temannya satu ini. Dia mengancingkan satu per satu jaketnya sebelum mengambil tasnya.

"Baiklah…"

"Nee, minna. Kita berdua duluan ya," Fuji dan Eiji keluar dari ruang ganti, meninggalkan yang lain. Satu per satu dari mereka keluar hingga menyisakan trio ichinen**[3]** dan Ryoma. Mereka yang terakhir masuk karena kelas satu harus membereskan lapangan terlebih dahulu, tidak terkecuali Ryoma.

"Nee, aku dengar ada anak baru dia angkatan kita," Kata Kachiro membuka pembicaraan. Dia dan Ryoma masih mengancingkan bajunya, sedangkan Horio dan Katsuo sudah selesai.

"Hee… Hontou? Aku harap dia bisa senang sekolah disini…" Harap Katsuo. Ah, memang dasar anak polos. Bisa berharap baik kepada orang lain, masih suci jika dibandingkan dengan author yang sarap tingkat dewa ini. Ohok.

Ryoma merapikan bajunya. 'Pasti gadis itu,' pikirnya. Sedari tadi dia mengherankan sesuatu. Kenapa dia familiar kepada dia? Ah, sudahlah.

"Nee, lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kelas. Sudah jam segini," Kata Ryoma seraya melirik jam. Trio ichinen ikut-ikutan liat jam dan terkejut."Ah, benar! Ayo, kita ke kelas!"

Mereka berempat pun pergi ke kelas. Pas sekali saat mereka di ambang pintu bel berbunyi. Ryoma dan teman-temannya segera duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Yuka-sensei, guru matematika**[4] **sekaligus guru BK, masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayou, minna-san. Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru," Jelasnya membuat semua anak penasaran. Ryoma sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Di lubuk hatinya dia berharap semoga adalah anak itu.

"Ayo masuk," Seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang digerai masuk kedalam kelas. Saat Ryoma melihatnya secara tidak sadar dia tersenyum senang. Ya, tak lain dan tak bukan, yang masuk adalah Ichinose Himawari. Himawari tersenyum senang kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Hajimashite! Watashi wa namae wa Ichinose Himawari desu, yoroshiku onegaishimashita minna-san," Katanya masih memasang senyum lebarnya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Ryoma, dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, Echizen-kun! Tidak kusangka kita bisa sekelas, doa ku sepertinya terkabul ya," Ucapnya semangat mengagetkan semuanya. Semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ryoma. Yang ditatap cuek aja, pura-pura gak nyadar.

"Ara? Ichinose-san sudah kenal dengan Echizen-kun rupanya. Berarti… Ichinose-san, kau duduk disamping Echizen-kun,"

Ryoma terkejut. Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi… Argh, dia tidak tau cara mendeskripsikannya. Saat Himawari berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, seluruh kelas terus menatapnya. Untungnya,dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Echizen-kun, ohayou," Sapanya seraya duduk di kursi. Ryoma cuman ngangguk-ngangguk aja, mulai memasuki dunia lain. Merasa dicuekin, Himawari teplak-teplakin(?) kepala Ryoma pake selop warna kuning(?) entah darimana.

"Echizen-kun! Ayo bangun, sudah pagiiiiii! Ha! Ha! Bangun! Ciat! Ciat! Ayo bangun ayo! Kalo nggak bangun nanti rejekinya dipatok ayam!" Serunya masih neplak-neplakkin. Ryoma berusaha menghindari teplakan(?) selop, but you know, Himawari tidak akan pernah membiarkan mangsa(?)nya lepas.

"Itte! Ok, ok, aku akan jawa-itte! Baik, aku tidak akan tidur! Udah! Jangan teplak-teplakkin aku lagi!" Akhirnya Himawari berhenti, tapi tetap masih bersiap untuk menteplak.

"Janji?" Dia mengeratkan genggamannya. Dia bersiap-siap membuat Ryoma mencipok selopnya itu.

"Janji. Dan hilangkanlah selop itu,"

"Baiklah~," Himawari mengembalikan selop jahanam itu ke tempatnya. Jangan tanya dimana. Bahkan author maupun narrator tidak tahu. Hanyalah Himawari, malaikat, serangga yang numpang hinggap disitu, dan tuhan yang tahu.

Yuka-sensei tersenyum melihat kelakuan muridnya. "Baiklah, sekarang buka halaman…"

* * *

_Ryoma POV_

Nyesel. Sumpah nyesel. Kenapa aku harus nemenin ni anak keliling sekolah? Memang sih, awalnya aku terima-terima aja, tapi gak kepikiran ternyata ni anak KAYAK GINI. Emang kayak gimana? Liat aja.

1. Dia gadis BIPOLAR

Bagi yang nggak tau, itu jenis dimana sifatnya gampang berubah-ubah. Misalnya, 1 menit yang lalu dia itu sedih, kemudian 1 menit berikutnya sudah ketawa heboh sampe loncat-loncat. Yah… Ichi nggak sedastris gitu juga sih. Tapi tetap aja bipolar ya bipolar. Padahal tadi Himawari pundung-pundung gaje karena bentonya ketinggalan, sekarang asik guling-guling(?) di kasur UKS.

Masih untung tidak ada orang disini. Kalo ada, mau dikemanain ni wajah?

_**(Elpiji bochor level : aman)**_

2. Kudet level akut–bahkan lebih kudet dibandingkan author sedeng ini– **(A/N : HEI! Maaf saja kau ane emang kudet :v)**

"Nee, Echizen-kun, kenapa ruang ini penuh dengan barang-barang tidak berguna? Kenapa disini bedebu banget? Nee, nande?"

Aku bingung mau jawab apa. Jelas-jelas itu GUDANG, ya iyalah bedebu. Apa jangan-jangan ni bocah kagak punya –setidaknya melihat– gudang?

_**(Ellpiji bochor level : waspada)**_

3. Terlalu hiperaktif

Bayangkan aja, kita sudah 3 KALI keliling sekolah, dan dia belum puas!? Bahkan sedari tadi aku belum sempat memakan bentoku, untung saja tadi sempat beli jus kotak dan roti. Sedangkan dia yang daritadi belum makan masih sanggup leloncatan di matras.

Sekarang, dia ingin keliling lagi untuk keempat kalinya. Najis.

_**(Elpiji bochor level : berbahaya)**_

4. Nggak ada malunya–lebih tepatnya, udah putus urat malunya

"Eh? Ini ruangan apa? Aku buka ya~"

"Jangan!"

Terlambat.

"Oh… toilet laki-laki toh…"

Aku hanya bisa nutup muka. Serius deh, emangnya dia nggak liat tulisan 'Toilet Laki-laki'!? #$%^*&% AAAARRGGHHH!

_**(Elpiji bochor level : MELEDAK!) **_

"Hh… Hh…"

"Nee, Echizen-kun, daijoubu? Udah kecapean?" Kagak. Gue cuman lagi latihan napas kok.

"Hei… kita sudah 4 kali keliling sekolah, masih belum puas?" Dia menggeleng. Hh… sabar Ryo, sabar…

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk, kau juga belum makan kan? Nggak lapar?"

"Mm… Lapar sih, tapi aku tidak membawa uang dan bentoku…" Jawabnya sambil memainkan jarinya. Aku menghela napas. Kutarik tangannya kembali ke kelas.

"Nih, buatmu. Aku sudah kenyang," Kataku sambil menyerahkan bentoku. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Ho-hontou!?"

"Iya… Untukmu saja,"

Dia memberikan tatapan berbinar-binar kepadaku. "Yatta! Arigatou Echizen-kun!"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Doitta…" bisikku. Eh? Sejak kapan aku jadi peduli kepadanya? Ah, sudahlah.

Terlihat Himawari memakan bentoku dengan lahap. Lagi-lagi, secara tidak sadar aku tersenyum lembut.

* * *

**[1]** : DS itu salah satu barang yang bersarang(?) di tas Ryoma kan?

**[2]** : Bersarang di tas Ryo-Ryo~

**[3]** : Kachiro, Katsuo, dan Horio. Sekedar info belaka~ :)

**[4]** : Gak selamanya jadi mata pelajaran jam pertama, bukan? Karena kebetulan author ngetiknya waktu lagi pelajaran matek, makanya ane pilih itu.

Aaah~ Akhirnya selesai juga~ /padahallobaruseriusbikinsaatXinonreviewlokan\

Ohohohoho, OCnya akhirnya muncul~ Terimakasih kepada jam istirahat kedua dan pelajaran , sehingga ane berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini. Untung Xinon, ini chapter untukmu~ Gomen kelamaan~ /3bulanblo

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Friend in Cyberspace

Dandelion Girl

Chapter 3 : Friend in Cyberspace

Ohohoho~ Miyucchi here~ Huee, jemputan ane kagak dateng, mana hari ini mau ke rumah temen pulak :'( Daripada bosen planga-plongo dirumah, mending lanjutin penpik. Dan, tada~ _Here we go, readers!_

Xinon : Terima kasih~ Ini dia chapter tiganya, jangan bosan untuk mereview cerita ini, sebab saia masih beginner dan sering membuat typo, mohon bantuannya~ :)

Random-san(?) : Ayay, captain! …Serius itu nama OC anda? ….Wew. Sepertinya saia perlu manjat atap sekolah sambil bawa-bawa poster Ryoma dan teriak 'HUWAU' deh. Tee-hee~ Eh? Kependekan? Mungkin karena spasiinya mungkin, kalau dilihat baik-baik chapter 2 lebih panjang wordsnya ^^;

Saia bawakan chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya, selamat menikmati :)

**Disclaimer : Pernah gak, Ryo-Ryo bilang kalau dia itu bukan manusia? Kalo gak pernah, berarti PoT bukan punya saia. Saia hanya mempunyai OC dan penpik ini :)**

**Warning : abal, gaje, aneh, OOC, OOT, Typo, plot acakadut dari author yang sarap, DLL. Hungry? Grab a snickers! #AuthorSedangLapar**

* * *

_Author POV_

Trio ichinen memandang Ryoma dan anak baru itu dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Horio menatap mereka sambil terus-terusan mengumpat a.k.a. iri. Sedangkan Kachiro dan Katsuo terus-terusan berharap semoga Tomoko dan Sakuno tidak melihat pemandangan ini.

Sayangnya, dewi fortuna lagi korek kuping, makanya nggak denger permohonannya. Kasian tuh, congenya udah numpuk 5 cm.

"Ryoma-sama! Bagaimana dengan keada-" Perkataan Tomoko terhenti melihat Ryoma tersenyum kepada Himawari. Sakuno yang (seperti biasa) mengekor sahabatnya ikut melihat ke TKP.

'Ryo-ryoma-kun…' Pikirnya sambil membulatkan matanya.

Mata Tomoko mulai terbakar amarahnya. "Anak baru ituuu! Beraninya dia mendekati Ryoma-sama tanpa seijinku! Ayo Sakuno, kita beri dia pelajaran!" Serunya dengan semangat 100 derajat celsius(?) yang berarti sudah mendidih(?). **(A/N : karena semangat 45 membara sudah terlalu mainstreammm~) **

Kachiro dan Katsuo langsung panik mendengarnya. "Jangan! Dia masih baru disini, dan lagipula perlakuanmu akan membuat Echizen-kun marah," Kata mereka sambil menahan tubuh Tomoko. Tomoko mendengus sebal.

"Aaargh… Kenapa Ryoma-sama harus dekat dengan cewek itu sih!? Nee, Sakuno, kau juga setuju kan!?" Tomoko menoleh ke sahabatnya. Sakuno menggangguk pelan.

"Iya…" Perhatian Sakuno menuju ke aktivitas dua orang didepannya itu, yaitu Himawari yang lagi-lagi keplak-keplakin kepala Ryoma pake selop kuning yang membuatnya meringis minta ampun. Melihat itu membuat hatinya sakit.

* * *

"Nee, Echizen-kun,"

"Hng?"

"Itu teman-temanmu ya? Daritadi mereka melihat ke kita terus," Ryoma melirik ke tempat yang ditunjuk Himawari.

"Aah… Mungkin," Jawab Ryoma tidak memuaskan kekepoan Himawari.

"Mou… Echizen-kun, jawab yang benar!"

Ryoma langsung membenamkan kepalanya, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan orang di sebelahnya. Yak, dia lupa suatu hal. _Readers_ sudah tau kan gimana kelakuan Himawari kalau dikacangin?

_Plak! Plak! Plak! _

"Jawab pertanyaanku Echizen Ryoma!" Seru Himawari sambil keplak-keplakin selop kesayangannya ke kepala Ryoma. Ryoma berusaha kabur, sayangnya secara diam-diam Himawari mengikat kaki kanannya dengan meja. Mau gak mau dia harus menerima cipokan penuh semangat dari selop kuning jahanam itu.

Benar-benar tidak belajar dari pengalaman.

"Itta! Itta! Ampun! Ittaa! Itte! Udah! Udah! Aw! Stop! Baik! Aku nyerah! Aw!" **(A/N : AW AW AW AW~ belilah spesialis kita, Rootbeeer! *ditijek bang AW*)**

Himawari menghentikan gerakannya. "Janji dulu bakal ceritain, _Ecchi_zen Ryoma. Atau kau masih ingin merasakan cipokan manis(?) dari selopku ini?," Ancamnya sambil ngeplesetin kata 'chi'. Ryoma sedikit merinding mendengar kata 'Ecchi', yang mengingatkannya kepada si _pervert_ oyajinya itu.

"Ha'i, ha'i… Tapi lepaskan ikatan ini dulu dan jangan plesetin margaku. Aku tidak sama dengan si baka oyaji itu," Pinta Ryoma sambil menunjuk kaki kanannya. Himawari menggangguk lalu mengeluarkan pisau daging(!?) dari belakang lalu memotong tali tersebut. Ryoma menatap pisau itu dengan horor.

'Darimana pisau itu!? Jangan bilang dia…' Pikirannya langsung mengarah ke gore 18+. Demi kemurnian pikirannya Ryoma langsung menerbangkan(?) jauh-jauh pikiran liarnya itu.

"Sudah selesai~!" Ucap Himawari seraya menyimpan pisau itu. Kemudian dia menepuk pundak Ryoma.

"Nah, seperti janjimu, ayo ceritakan,"

'Lebih tepatnya mengancam,' Ryoma menghela napas. "Yang sedikit gundul dan berambut ngebob **(A/N : Ha! Rambut ngebob~)** itu masih bisa kusebut teman. Aku yakin kau akan nyaman berteman dengan mereka berdua," Kata Ryoma sambil melirik Kachiro dan Katsuo.

"Untuk yang berambut coklat muda… Kau harus tahan dengan kalimat '2 tahun bermain tennis' kebanggaannya. Kurasa dia berbohong, habisnya dia hanya besar dimulut, tapi saat bermain… yah… begitulah," tatapannya berganti kearah Horio.

"Aku harap kau berhati-hati dengan cewek dikuncir dua itu. Aku kurang suka dengannya. Dia pasti akan mem_bully_ seseorang yang dekat denganku tapi tidak masuk kedalam klubnya," Himawari memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat Ryoma menceritakan Tomoka.

"Klub?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik, tapi bisa didengar Ryoma.

"Klub fans Ryoma-sama-atau-apalah-itu. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak ingin kau masuk kesitu. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau masuk ke klub itu," Balasnya ikutan berbisik. Entah kenapa, Ryoma tidak rela Himawari masuk kedalam klub itu.

"Hee…" Himawari mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Lalu, perempuan yang dikepang dua itu?"

"Ah, itu cucunya Ryuzaki-sensei. Namanya Ryuzaki Sakuno. Kau ingat nenek-nenek yang menjadi pelatih di klub tennis kan? Itu Ryuzaki-sensei. Kebanyakan orang bilangnya dia baik, imut, jago masak, dan bla-bla-bla. Dan satu lagi, dia itu pemalu,"

Himawari ber'ooh'ria. Saat sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya, dia tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan-jangan… Kau menyukainya ya?"

Tiba-tiba Ryoma terkekeh kecil membuat Himawari bingung. "Kau orang kesekian kalinya yang bertanya hal itu. Dari seluruh regular hingga para senpai yang tidak kukenal selalu bertanya itu kepadaku. Memang, dia jago dalam berbagai bidang, dan dia juga bermain tenis. Tapi, bukan berarti dia pasti bakal menjadi pacarku 'kan?"

"…" Himawari tidak bisa membalas kalimat Ryoma. Diam-diam dia menyutujui perkataannya.

Ryoma mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi menyender ke kursi. "Walaupun aku sangat menyukai tenis, bukan berarti yang bakal menjadi pacarku –atau setidaknya yang mau menjadi temanku harus juga bermain tenis. Entah mengapa orang-orang selalu berpikir kalau aku ini hanya mau dekat dengan seseorang yang bisa bermain tenis," Terang Ryoma. Apabila kau sedikit lebih konsentrasi mendengarkannya, tersirat nada sendu di kalimatnya.

Untungnya, Himawari adalah tipe orang yang sangat pengertian dengan temannya. Dia memandang Ryoma dengan prihatin sekaligus kasihan. Mendengar cerita Ryoma membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir, ceritanya mirip dengan masa laluku…' Pikirnya sedih. Diambilnya tangan Ryoma kemudian digenggam erat oleh Himawari.

"Eh?"

"Echizen-kun… Maaf, aku bertanya hal seperti itu…" Balas Himawari sendu. Ryoma sedikit panik melihat air muka orang didepannya itu. Biasanya kalo cewek udah pasang wajah kayak gitu ujung-ujungnya bakal nangis.

"A-aa. Tidak apa-apa kok, Ichinos-"

"Ichi. Panggil aku Ichi, Echizen-kun,"

"…Ichi…san…"

"Mou, kau tidak bisa tidak memakai kata 'san' ya? Tapi nggak apa-apa juga sih…"

Ryoma terdiam, tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Tangan kirinya yang tadi digenggam Himawari sudah dilepasnya. Dalam beberapa saat, mereka terdiam dalam kecanggungan.

"…Nee, Echizen-kun,"

"Ya, Ichi-san?"

"Aku akan menjadi teman pertama Echizen-kun yang tidak bisa bermain tenis!"

Ryoma cengo mendengar pernyataan gadis satu ini. Tak lama kemudian dia tertawa pelan.

"Mada mada… dane,"

'Dia memang selalu berhasil membuatku terkejut,' Pikir Ryoma senang.

* * *

_Ryoma_ _POV_

Sekarang aku sedang latihan tennis. Kalau kalian mengira Ichi akan berdiri di luar lapangan lalu teriak-teriak pake toa, kalian salah besar. Sekarang dia sedang berada di perpustakaan.

Kenapa? Aku hanya tidak ingin dia harus berurusan dengan Osakada. Jadi kuminta saja dia menunggu di perpustakaan, walau itu membuatku harus menerima 'Cipokan Selop Kuning' ala Ichi.

Di luar lapangan, terdengar teriakan-teriakan fansgirl yang dipimpin sebuah suara nyaring. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Osakada dan para cecunguk-cecunguknya?

"KYAAAAA! RYOMA-SAMA KAKKOI!"

"KYAAAAA! DIA BEGITU BERKILAUAN!"

"KYAAAAA! AKU PENGEN MATI!" **(A/N : Mati aja lo, **_**tramp**_**! #JahatLoMi)**

"KYAAAAA! NIKAHI AKU RYOMA-SAMAAA!"

"KYAAAAA! AKU GOYANG SESAR!"

"KYAAAAA! AKU GOYANG OPLOSAN!"

"KYAAAAA! SENAM 'YANG IYA IYALAH' LUCU BANGEEET!"

"MOOUUUUUUU! RYO-RYO SEHARUSNYA PAKE BAJU MAID YANG FLUFFY-FLUFFY!"

Ngek. Secepat kilat, aku nge_glare_ ke sumber teriakan terakhir. Siapa lagi yang bakal teriak kayak gitu kalo bukan si BakAuthor yang super sarap, gila, dan pemalas tingkat dewa a.k.a. Miyucchi?

"Author, diam atau _kamikorosu_,"

"HIEEEE! GOMENNASAI!"

…Kenapa scene ini terlihat familiar ya?

* * *

Di sebuah fandom antah berantah(?)…

"Huatchi!"

"Jyuudaime! Daijoubu!?"

"Ah, ha'i. Boku wa daijoubu desu,"

-x-.-.-.-.-x-

"…!"

"Kaichou, daijoubu?"

"Aa…"

"Sepertinya ada _herbivore_ yang membicarakanku…."

* * *

"Hhh…" Benar-benar melelahkan. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat pulang kerumah lalu ber-email dengan _dia_. Dia dan Himawari sudah janjian untuk pulang bareng diam-diam. _You know why, dear readers._

"Ochibi!" _Glomp._

Lagi-lagi, dan kesekian kalinya, Kikumaru-senpai memelukku hingga kehabisan napas. Aku merasa nyawaku mulai melayang berkat kecekek. _Ok world, goodbye. Don't miss me, 'kay?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Canda deng. Tapi gak sepenuhnya bercanda sih. Aku mungkin beneran isdet kalau Oishi-senpai berhasil menolongku**. (A/N : NYAAAAAAHHHH! Kenapa lo gak jadi mati!? Padahal gue udah menghias kamar gue buat ngerayain kematian lo! *dicipok(?) sama babon peliharaan para FC Ryoma*)**

"Hh…" Aku memegang leherku yang barusan kecekek. Kikumaru-senpai berkali-kali meminta maaf kepadaku.

"Gomennasai, Ochibi!"

"Aa…"

Saat aku menoleh ke luar lapangan, terlihat Osakada dan para pengikutnya masih ber_fangirling _ria. Kasihan juga sih Ryuzaki, harus sabar menghadapi kegilaan sahabatnya.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, sedari tadi Osakada memastikan kalau tidak ada orang lain selain klubnya dan dirinya yang sedang mendukung. Aku tersenyum lega. Untung saja Himawari sudah kusuruh diam di perpustakaan, kalau masih disini sudah jadi mangsanya nih.

"Minna, latihannya sampai sini dulu! Besok, yang terlambat harus berlari keliling lapangan 50 putaran, ingat itu!"

"Ha'i!"

Seluruh murid kucluk-kucluk(?) pergi ke ruang ganti, termasuk aku. Tak seberapa lama para regular sudah mau pulang. Baru saja ingin melangkah ke perpus, Momo-senpai langsung menghentikanku.

"Nee, Echizen. Mau makan burger? Kikumaru-senpai yang traktir,"

"Mou! Momo, kau seenaknya saja!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Nggak ikut. Aku sudah ada janji," Jawabku seraya berjalan ke perpustakaan.

* * *

_Author POV_

Momoshiro dan Eiji cengo mendengar jawaban kouhainya. Padahal biasanya Ryoma langsung menerima tawaran tersebut.

"Heh? Tumben-tumbennya Echizen menolak, tumben sekali," Kata Momoshiro sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, sudahlah. Berarti jatah Echizen untukku~,"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menraktirmu!"

"Traktir tetap traktir~"

Selagi Momoshiro dan Eiji beradu mulut, mari kita lihat si pendek yang bakal tenggelem duluan sebelum nyadar banjir**. (A/N : Ryoma : HEI! Apa maksudmu tenggelem duluan!?)**

Ryoma memasuki perpustakaan lalu mencari batang leher(?) Himawari. Discanning satu persatu bagian di ruangan tersebut, bahkan debu dan bakteri tak kasat mata juga terkena scanning. Untung saja dia kagak punya kebiasaan kayak manusia pendek ketuaan dari pendom dibawah kaki(?).

"Ah, itu dia," bisik Ryoma pelan. Dia berjalan menghampiri Himawari yang sedang… membaca buku tentang bunga matahari?

"Kau suka bunga matahari ?" Himawari langsung merinding kedinginan(?).

"Mou, Echizen-kun! Kau mengagetkanku saja,"

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Himawari tersenyum sebelum menaruh buku itu di rak lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Iya, karena bunga matahari mengingatkanku kepada ibuku. Lagipula, namanya juga sama dengan namaku kan? Sama-sama Himawari," Sahutnya sambil tersenyum senang. Tapi entah kenapa, Ryoma merasa ada sesuatu yang ditutupinya.

Takut mencampuri urusan pribadinya, Ryoma hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar bersama Himawari. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang lain, barulah mereka pulang.

Di perjalanan, mereka tidak berani mengambil sepatah katapun. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Nee, Ichi-san,"

"Ha'i?"

"Rumahmu dimana?"

Yak, _to the point_ sekali saudara-saudara!

Himawari sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "A… Um… aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen sana," Dia menunjuk apartemen yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Ryoma menautkan ailisnya. "Kau tinggal sendiri? Tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah biasa tinggal sendiri sejak SD. Kebetulan saja aku tinggal di apartemen, habisnya di Seigaku nggak punya asrama sih…"

Ryoma masih bingung. "Lalu kenapa nggak milih sekolah lain yang punya asrama?"

"Um… Iya juga ya? Aku masuk disini karena feelingku mengatakan lebih baik sekolah disini, dan…" Himawari menoleh ke Ryoma lalu tersenyum lembut. "…aku tidak menyesal sudah memilih Seigaku,"

Perkataan Himawari sukses membuat pipi Ryoma memanas. 'Uh… kenapa pipiku panas begini? Mungkin efek latihan barusan…' pikirnya sambil memegang pipinya yang panas. Bahkan dia tidak jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, yare yare…

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Himawari. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Echizen-kun. Jaa nee~!" Serunya sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk ke lobby. Ryoma juga melambaikan tangan lalu pulang ke rumah.

Bluk! Semerta-merta Ryoma langsung tiduran di kasurnya. Tentu saja setelah mengganti baju. Diraihnya laptop yang sudah berdiri(?) manis di mejanya lalu dinyakannya.

Dilihatnya siapa yang on di list chattingnya. 'Ah! Ketemu!' Ryoma langsung mengeklik tab baru dan memulai chatnya dengan seseorang.

GreenNeko151 : _Sup._

Iya. Itu surnamenya di dunia maya. Unik, bukan? Oh, itu masih mending daripada Authornya lagi mabok lalu ngebikin jadi 'NeK0S4MuR41P4L1N6KeTjEhSeDuN14h'. No. Nonono. **BIG NO**. Yang ngebikin aja sampe mikir jumpalitan kemudian teriak-teriak 'HUAW' di atep rumah demi nemuin tulisan yang cocok.

Baiklah, back to the story.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, orang itu menjawab.

Brown_Shiropico : _Hei, Nekocchi~ Wazzap? ^^_

GreenNeko151 : _Baik, arigatou ^-^ Guess what? Di kelasku ada anak baru!_

Brown_Shiropico : _Heck yeah! Aku juga baru pindah lho ;)_

GreenNeko151 : _Seriously?_ _Bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu? Seronok kah?_

Brown_Shiropico : _Hahaha, lolz. Kurasa disitu lebih seru dari yang kubayangkan. Dan… ada seseorang yang begitu menyebalkan._

GreenNeko151 : _Wah, padahal baru masuk tapi udah nyari musuh nih ceritanya?_

Brown_Shiropico : _Maybe. Tee-hee~ Tapi dia emang menyebalkan sih. Tipe anak fansgirl akut, you know… nggak habis pikir, kok banyak yang mau jadi pengikutnya sih?_

GreenNeko151 _: I hate that girl :( it's really annoying for me D: _

Brown_Shiropico : _Ditto, dear ;D_

GreenNeko151 : _Ah, baka oyajiku memanggil. See ya!_

Brown_Shiropico : _See you~_

* * *

"Oi, seishounen! Mau tanding tenis denganku?" Nanjirou, ayahnya Ryoma, langsung bablas main masuk ke kamarnya Ryoma. Masih mending sih jika dibandingkan sebelumnya. Kalau dulu, dia main masuk nggak bilang-bilang + main nendang tu pintu. Entah emang kayunya sudah tua atau nendang pintunya terlalu kencang, pintunya langsung roboh secara bijaksana(?). Waktu itu Ryoma bersyukur dia sudah selesai mengganti baju.

"Yadda."

Nanjirou mengerutkan keningnya. Tumben sekali Ryoma menolak tanding tenis dengannya. Tiba-tiba terlintas pertanyaan di otaknya. Dia tersenyum mesum.

"Heeh… Ada apa dengan Ryoma-sama? Sedang jatuh cinta? Huh? Huh?" Goda ayahnya dengan suara ala fansgirl. Tanpa cap-cip-cup-belalang-kuncup(?), Ryoma melempar bantalnya ke muka Nanjirou.

"Ba-ka. Aku hanya sedang tidak mood saja. Shoo, shoo. Keluar dari kamarku dan jangan hancurkan pintunya," Usir Ryoma.

Nanjirou keluar sambil tertawa. Memang, menggoda Ryoma sudah merupakan aktivitas sehari-harinya. Tidak ada hari tanpa menggoda Ryoma, entah itu dalam hal cewek maupun tennis.

Setelah ayahnya keluar, Ryoma menghela napas lalu mengambil gantugan kunci kesayangannya itu. Dipandangnya terus benda itu yang terus berputar secara sendiri karena gravitasi bumi.

"…Kenapa setiap melihat Ichi-san aku langsung teringat gadis ini ya?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban, wong dirinya sendirinya aja kagak tau, kok malah ke diri sendiri? Ryo-Ryo baka~ **(A/N : *dijadiin perkedel*)**

Lagi-lagi Ryoma menghela napas. "Hh… mungkin hanya pikiranku saja."

"Tapi…"

* * *

Yey! Chapter 3!

Ada yang bisa tebak siapa Brown_Shiropico? :333

Saking bingungnya nyari namanya, Shiropico ane ambil dari pacar ane yang kedua, yaitu Shiro AxiCo a.k.a. Netbook merek Axioo Pico, netbook jadul TwT dah 5 tahun sih, lungsuran dari kakak ane… *pundung*

Huaaaa, dimana-mana banjir, mana got dirumah ane seperempat lagi mau penuh pulak, berarti jalan diluar udah banjir… Tahun lalu tanggal 16 januari 2013 (kalo gak salah, ane ngambil tanggalnya dari status fb temen ane :p) kan banjir dimana-mana tuh, bahkan SD ane banjir sepaha, tapi kerennya rumah ane kagak banjir, cuman got doank yang penuh~ :D

Akhir kata…

**REVIEW, ONEGAI?  
**


End file.
